Picture This Or Not
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/CatDog/Season-02-Episode-031-Lube-in-Love-Picture-This?id=8508 Picture This or Not (the episode begins) (At Burger Squirrel when a squirrel takes out the trash) (and hums a tune) (Tongueo looks at the headline) (on the newspaper) (Tongueo is amused) (and delighted) Tongueo: Wow. Look at this, Rompo. (Rompo was playing in the trash) Tongueo: Rompo! Stop playing in the trash! And come and look! Rompo: Okay. What is it? Tongueo: This is something amusing that we should do since we'll be doing more spoof traveling. Rompo: The Gallery Museum is having a photographer to use his pictures for it. Tongueo: Yeah. And if we take photos, maybe they will be put in the Museum. (Later at home) (sometime) (Tongueo looks for something useful) Tongueo: Hmm... Now where's that thing we're looking for? Rompo: What's this? (SNAPSHOT) Oh. (gets blind) Rompo: Gees. Tongueo: Oh, what's that you've got? Rompo: A camera. Tongueo: Impressive. The one to take photos. Rompo: It's perfect. Tongueo: You've found our perfect camera. Now that's what we'll use to take photos. (Later, Rompo sets out a wrench, A cone and a spoon) Rompo: Perfect. Anais: Hi Money brothers. What's up? (SNAPSHOT) Oh! Tongueo: Say cheese. Rompo: I'm a photographer. I call it a wrench, A cone and a spoon. Tongueo: Yes. Exactly. Anais: That's a good start, But didn't you take pictures of real people? Rompo: Nope. But we're going to. Anais: But be careful, Taking unapropriate pictures will get you into a lot of trouble. Tongueo: Promise. (SNAPSHOT) Rompo: Perfect. Anais: Must be off. Tongueo: Anais was the first one to have her picture taken. Let's go take more. (SNAPSHOT) Rompo: This'll be fun. Narrator: That night. (Tongueo snores) (while Rompo naps) (SNAPSHOT) Rompo: There. (dusts his hands off) (SNAPSHOT, Tongueo gets annoyed) Tongueo: Excuse me, Rompo! Rompo: Sorry. Tongueo: Apology accepted. (That morning) (morning has come) (Psy was about to take a bath): There. Now where's Squeakers? Squeakers? Where is he? Oh, There you are like ducky. (Squeaks it) You're my favorite. (SNAPSHOT) Huh?! What was that?! Tongueo: Say cheese! (They walk around town when saying "Say Cheese!") (and taking photos of everyone) Anderson: Have you seen my Robert Cheddarcake Wacky Race Car? Darwin: Nope. Not at all. Gumball: Have you seen my Apron Girl action figure? Emily: Not yet. (SNAPSHOT, Gumball and Anderson gasps) Darwin: Whoa. (Andrina was doing gymnastics) (with Rocky) Andrina: Up. Up. Up. Rocky: Faster, faster, faster. Andrina: Starting to feel good now. Rocky: And more fit than ever. (SNAPSHOT, Andrina jumps) Rocky: Whoa. (Later) Tongueo: Hmm... Rompo: These photos look perfect. (Bradley was on a swing) (and swinging on it) Stephen Squirrelsky: More higher? Sandy: While holding on. (BUMP and SNAPSHOT) Both: Whoa! (Booker was at the barber) (giving people haircuts) (SNAPSHOT) Booker: Goodness! (Courage laughs at a Mime until SNAPSHOT) Courage: Oooooooooooooooooooh! Anais: Come here, Bambi. I wanna have a cute look on you. (Bambi obeys) (SNAPSHOT, Not noticing) (Bambi gasps) (Later that night at The Greaser's Warehouse) (where the Greasers are seen) Dim: Darn. This beak drives me crazy. Just needs fixing. (SNAPSHOT) Oh! Bull: Dang it! Bazooka: Hey! Eliza: Who was that? (WHACK!) (SMACK!) Rompo: Ow. (Back at home, Rompo starts labeling the photos) (on the walls) Rompo: All set. Tongueo: Perfect. Narrator: The next day. (They're at the gallery museum with theirs pictures that they take on the walls) (and are impressed) (Tongueo laughs): That's funny. Look at Psy. (Laughs) What about that one? (Laughs) Andrina's so ridiculous! Look, Anais is kissing Bambi! (Laughs) Funny! Oh, Rompo! (Laughs) Rompo: I know, right? (laughs) Tongueo: (Gasps) Look at Booker! He's hairless! He's hairless! (Laughs) Rompo: I know, yes? So funny. (chuckles) Tongueo: And look at the Greasers! Oh dear! (Laughs) They're weird! Bazooka's eyes are like Canjun's! Eww! Bull druels when he sleeps! (Laughing) Eliza has hair-curls in her head! (Laughs) And look at Dim crocket beak! I can't stand it! (Laughs) Rompo: Exactly! This is so funny! (laughs) Tongueo: Huh? What's this? Rompo: Oh, what is it? What is it? (A picture of Tongueo sleeping weird) Rompo: That's you sleeping weird. (Tongueo looks at him firmly) Tongueo: Well, bro? What have you got to say? Rompo: Uh... Uh... Tongueo: When people see that, They'll laugh at me! I look ridiculous! Rompo: Sorry, bro. Rompo: If that don't come down, I'll wham you for good. (gulps) Dim: Hey, Look at Tongueo. (Laughs) Bull: He's so funny. Eliza: He's so stupid then ever. (Laughs) Bazooka: That is so funny. (laughs) (Rompo snapshots around the place when more people enters the museum) Rompo: Bravo. (Everyone laughs at the funny pictures) (and thinks they are so funny) Anderson: Look at Dim's beak. Sheila: It's gone funny. Gumball: He's a coo-coo bird. Darwin: In a clock, to be exact. (They see the picture of Anderson with Apron Girl figure behind his back) Anais: Oh look. There's Apron Girl behind Anderson's back. Gumball: Hey, That was my action figure, You thief! Anderson: Oh yeah?! Look who stole my Wacky race car! Darwin: Sorry. (Gumball and Anderson were about to fight) Rompo: Good pasion. Tongueo: Exactly. Anderson and Gumball: Stay out of this! Anais: Enough! Psy: Where that picture came from?! This must be remove at once! Panda: Please take it down. Rompo: Say cheese, Please. Tongueo: Now. Dim: Hey! What the heck?! Bull: What's happening? Eliza: Someone's gonna be bopped! Bazooka: We'll find out who's behind all this! Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh?! Sandy: And who's that supposed to be? Anais: (Laughs) You were whacked in the face when Bradley's on the swing. Darwin: (laughs) I know, right? Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Don't laugh about me! Gumball: (laughs) Too funny! And Sandy too! Sandy: That isn't nice! (Anais, Darwin, and Gumball laugh more) Anais: What the...? I didn't kiss Bambi at all! Darwin: You hugged him. (SNAPSHOT) Gumball: Drat! Booker: This is unacceptable! This picture is terrible! I don't like it! Coco Bandicoot: Not a good haircut! Anderson: You lied! Gumball: You lied first! Anais: You're not true! Darwin: Not fair! Psy: This is really nasty! All: Terrible! Rompo: Good. The passion's perfect. Tongueo: Wonderful. Dim: You want passion?! I'll passionly pound you! Tongueo: Run! Eliza: Me too! Rompo: Let's get out of here! Booker: I could do a little pounding myself! Coco Bandicoot: Charge! Rompo: Please, Don't harm us! It's only art! (SLIP) Oof! (Looks at the photos) Oh no. Everyone is furious and it's all my fault. Oh, Shame on me. Tongueo: We're in trouble. Squirrel: Rompo, These pictures are amazing. I wanna publish you. Just think of a book of humiliating people that'll make everyone laugh. (chuckles) Rompo: I'm sorry. Everything's is my fault. I made a big humilation to everyone. I'll never take a million pictures again. I swear. Tongueo: Did you say, Million? Rompo: Yes. Dim: Say, I always wanted to be in a book. Bull: So did I. Bazooka: But I can't fit in a book. Eliza: Neither can I. Due to our size. Stephen Squirrelsky: Good idea. We'll be world renowned. Sandy: Since we love spoof traveling. Andrina: I'll be dancing around with ballet shoes and I'm in. Rocky: I'll be telling jokes for everyone to hear and laugh at. Squirrel: We need more pictures. Are you up for it? All: Yes! Dim: Say, I got weird tights that makes me goofy. Bull: Since we need some bottoms to wear. Eliza: I'll be ridiculous with a clown nose. Booker: I need a new hairstyle to make myself look better. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's get a laugh. Sandy: Yeah. And more spoof travels to choose. But get more subscribers to other channels to help heroes make full parody films. Rompo: Okay. (SNAPSHOT) Do a weird pose. A move and a face. (SNAPSHOT) Good. Toulouse: Perfect. Tongueo: Perfect. (Scene closes) Psy: Hey, Look at me! (and disappears) Anderson: Hey, Look at my eyes. Sheila: Goodness. Are you blind? Tongueo: I'm so goofy then them. Rompo: I know, right? Bazooka: Look. I can stand on my head. Bull: Yeah. I balance on one leg. Stephen Squirrelsky: Keep the camera on me. Not to far. Right on the money. Good. Good. Good. Sandy: Yeah. Me too. Perfect. Courage: Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. (POOF!) (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes